There's always time for Christmas
by slowqmon
Summary: A Christmas Takari. I'm sure you can make time to read this just like Takeru and Hikari make time for each other :) So read, enjoy, and review. Merry Christmas.


****

There's always time for Christmas

By: slowqmon

December 24, Christmas eve

I woke to see that it was around 10:00 already. I slept in today. Usually, I'd get up at around 9:00 but since I would have nothing to do anyway, I guess my mind just let me sleep in. I didn't get up though, I just lied there on my bed looking at the ceiling, wondering why I'm me. I know that it's Christmas and usually at this time of year, I shouldn't be worried about this.

My parents broke up since I was around 5 years old. Since then, I really didn't care about much inside me. But I still do care about others around me. Since then, every Christmas I would get something small but nice from my mom. Twice I got hats, one green one, and another peach coloured one. Then other times, I wouldn't get anything since she was busy doing business out of the country. I would always get something thoughtful for my mom. Even if she weren't there, I would give it to her late anyway. I didn't expect anything in return because I knew she wouldn't have anything but it felt nice to give her something.

However, this Christmas is no other exception, my mom is out of the country again. She leaves a lot but I understand that she does it for the money and for me. We have enough money but never enough time together. I've learned to live on my own now. Every time my mom needed to go, she would leave a couple hundred dollars with me so I can go shop and stuff. I can cook pretty well too, but since I'm all alone, I usually just microwave some Kraft dinners or something.

My brother, Yamato, comes around sometimes to check up on me. My dad is also busy but not as busy as my mom, so he comes to visit sometimes too. But never when my mom is around. For so many years has this gone on, I thought I'd grown up too fast. I can manage most family matters now. My mom had given me extra money this time because she knew that I would spend some giving everyone something. 

Last year, I didn't have enough money to buy presents and buy food for myself, so I worked during Basketball practice and even then, I still didn't have enough money. So I took the money I needed for food and spent it on giving a present to Hikari and the others. Of course when I get presents, I don't worry about the cost as long as it was good and appropriate. For example, I got Taiichi these soccer shoes that were over $300. He was pretty happy since he wanted something like that for a long time. No one else notices these things but me, unless they tell people exactly what they want.

Anyway, when my mom came back, she was happy that I did those things but she was pretty angry that I didn't get enough nourishment because of it. I told her I was fine but she didn't believe me. Boy, she took me out to a feast after that. I was happy that she did it but it would've been better if we invited some people too like Yamato or Hikari. Oh well, I guess she didn't want company.

Hikari found out that I was doing this and she got me something extra special too. Her first present was CD player. She said that I could listen to music when I get lonely and when she's not there. Already at that time, she had given more than she should have. She made me feel that I was special and that I was needed. Her second present was a beautiful picture painted by her of Patamon, Tailmon, Hikari and I together. It was so artistic, I got it framed and put it on the wall in my room. As I look at it now, it makes me smile.

But I never get time to spend with her. I'm usually busy when she's free and vice versa. In school, we don't even have one class together; not even the same lunch period. After school, we get around two minutes since I would be going to basketball practice. And in times that I don't, Daisuke is always there for her and Ken is following her around too. I've just come to the conclusions that I'm really not that special. She's just trying to say Merry Christmas in her own way. I shed a tear after saying that myself. Oh, how I didn't want to come to that conclusion. I wiped it off and forced myself to say that as long as other people are happy, so am I.

Anyway, after she gave me the painting, I told her that I would have to give her something in return. She said that I didn't have to and that I already did anyway. Now, that confused me so much, that I'm still trying to figure that out. She also said that I would find out soon enough. Well, one year is up and still no answer. I guess I'm not that smart either. I promised myself that I would get her something astronomical this year but it's Christmas Eve and I still haven't found a present. I have everyone else's but not hers.

Speaking of which, I better go out and get something if I want to get her anything at all. I checked the time again, 10:30. I've been rambling on about my problems for half an hour already. I got up quickly and got dressed. I heard the phone ring. I went to pick it up, "Hello."

"Yo bro, took you long enough to get up." It was Yamato. Every time my mom left the country for business, she would ask my brother to check up on me every morning.

"So how many times did you call already?" I asked. He must have called earlier since I usually get up around nine.

"Once at 9:15." He said. "How come you got up late today?"

"Ah, no reason really." I lied. I had my reasons. No one knows them, not one soul.

"Ok then. You be good then ok?" He sounded like my mom.

"Always am." I replied.

"And you'll be at the Taiichi and Hikari's Christmas party tomorrow right?" I would never forget that.

"As long as you provide the ride there."

"I will, don't you worry."

"Merry Christmas then." I told him.

"You too, bye." He said and hung up. I put down the phone only to hear it ring again. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"By the way," It was Yamato again. I wondered what he called for, "what did you get me?" I laughed a little. I always give the good presents.

"Someone here is anxious." I replied. I'm not going to tell him. He'll have to wait and find out.

"Yeah well, you know me." Yamato said. "How about this then, I tell you what I got you and you tell me what you got me. How about that?"

"Sorry, if we did that, we would be ruining Christmas in a way. Ok?" Yamato was about to speak but I cut him off. "Bye."

"Hey, wait." Yamato seemed urgent to know.

"Sorry, bye." He kept on repeating wait while I kept on repeating bye. Eventually, I hung up. I could only imagine what he looks like now. I went to the kitchen, ate my breakfast, which wasn't much but enough to fill me up. I prepared my jacket and got some money. I was off to find the most, and I quote 'Prodigious', gift for Hikari.

Walking down downtown wasn't fun. At this time of year, most people are shopping for presents for others. The amount of people I see is overwhelming. I sighed as I walked down the sidewalk looking at the stores around me. I've known Hikari for a long time now but I can't find a gift for her. I'm giving up though. I kept walking and thinking. I bumped into someone by accident.

"Hey, watch where you're going." The person said.

I looked closer to realize it was Daisuke. "Daisuke? What are you doing here?"

"Takeru?" He noticed me too. "Nothing. You?"

"Just walking around." I replied. He nodded and there was a big pause between the two of us. I noticed that he was carrying a bag. "Hey? What's in the bag?"

"A present." Daisuke replied.

"What is it?" I was curious to know. Maybe it would give me some ideas to what to give Hikari.

"Well Takeru, I'll tell you as long as you don't tell anyone else, promise?" He said.

"Yeah, I always keep them, don't worry."

"I don't know Takeru, you have to promise to something." He smirked.

"Like what?"

"How about, if you don't keep your promise, you have to stop going after my girl."

"You mean Hikari?"

"No! I mean Yolei." I thought he was serious for a second. "Of course I meant Hikari!" He shouted back at me. I guess he wasn't.

"Number one, Hikari isn't yours. Number two, I don't know what you mean by that." I barely have any contact with Hikari usually. The only time I can talk to her is on the weekend or the holidays and that's if we're lucky but we never met.

"Little do you know Takeru, little do you know. Anyway, promise then I'll tell you."

I usually wouldn't promise to something like that. But I was eager for ideas and curious as well. "Fine, I promise."

"Good." He took a small box out of the bag and opened it. Inside, I saw the crest of light. I was shocked.

"How did you get that?!?!" I couldn't believe he retrieved that back.

"Relax Takeru. It's just a copy. I personally asked the manager of this store to make it for me. Boy, it cost a fortune, all these years of savings." Why couldn't I think of something like that? That's very smart of him.

"Daisuke. For once, I envy you." I put my hand on his shoulder patting him for his gain and my loss.

Daisuke smirked again. "Now all you have to do is break your promise."

I laughed. "Don't worry Daisuke. I won't tell anyone. I'll see you around then. Bye." He nodded and we went our separate ways. I sighed cursing myself for not thinking of something like that. I continued my journey through the town. I wandered aimlessly because I really couldn't think of any present that would be better than Daisuke's. I looked at my watch and it was 2:00 pm already.

One part of me wanted me to give up right there and now. But another part wanted me to continue. I sighed. My thoughts wandered from what present should I get her to will she even care after she sees what Daisuke got her. From there, my thoughts wandered again to will anyone care what I get them. I figured since my brother was so urged to know what I got him, he would be. But is he doing that just to make me happy. Oh, my brain is so confused that I decided going to go home for now and pick up Hikari's present later. 

I sat down thinking what I could do. I grabbed the CD player Hikari gave me a year ago and I looked around for a CD. I decided to listen to a Christmas CD and see if that gets me into the Christmas mood. Unfortunately, it had an opposite affect, it made me more depressed. The more I feel that way, the more I want to listen to music. The phone ring interrupted my thoughts. I wondered who would be calling me.

I picked it up. "Hello."

"Hey Takeru." Hikari said. "What's up?"

"Oh Hikari, it's you. Umm…" I was at a loss of words. "Not much. Why are you calling?"

"Come on, I just want to talk to you. We rarely get a chance to talk but since it's the holidays, we have more time right? So you free?"

"I guess."

"Ok, so how are you these days? Is your mom home for the Christmas?" She asked.

"No, she's on another business trip." I replied sadly.

"Oh." She paused for a few seconds. "You must be pretty lonely then huh."

"Yeah. But I manage."

"Hey." She beamed. "Do you want me to come to you place for the night? I'm sure Taiichi will let me since it's you. Plus, I haven't been to your house since last Christmas. You're so busy these days, I never get a chance to come. You even went to America during the summer."

"Umm… yeah. But no, you don't have to come." I said. I wanted her to come but I really didn't want to bother her that much.

"Oh don't worry, it won't bother me at all." She read my mind. "I'm pretty lonely here too. Plus, I want to taste some of the food you cook. I heard it's delicious." Somehow after all these years, I didn't get a single chance to cook for Hikari. And even though I wanted to so bad, I still made an excuse.

"I think we're out of food. I'm sticking with microwave dinners."

"Don't worry, I'll bring some money over and we can go buy some together ok?" Before I could speak up, she did again. "Ok, I'm be coming in around 15 minutes."

"Umm…" Again, I was at a loss of words. "Sure."

"Ok then. I'll be there quick. See ya." She said and hung up.

I slowly put down the phone. I sat down on my couch and waited. I waited and waited and waited. 15 minutes was up already and still no sign of Hikari. I continued to sit there are stare off into nothingness. My mind wasn't filled with thoughts or anything so I just stared off. 

The doorbell rang. I rushed to get it quickly but then slowed down as I got there. I opened the door. "Hey Hikari." I said.

"Sorry I got here so late." She said.

"It's ok." I let her in and I took her jacket and put it up in the closet.

"Daisuke came over as I was about to leave. He gave me and my brother's presents a little early and begged me to open it up." I flinched a little wondering what she would have done if she saw Daisuke's present. "But I said I would have to follow the rules of Christmas and wait till tomorrow." She continued as I gave a sigh of relief inside me. I smiled knowing that intelligent minds do think alike. "Of course, it took me around 10 minutes to get through to him. Anyway, enough about me, how about you?"

"I'm fine. You know me, work, work, and more work. I barely have enough time to do anything." I said.

"Yeah, like spend time with me." She said and I blushed a little. "Anyway, where do you keep your presents? Especially mine."

'Uh oh.' I mentally thought. "It's somewhere around here. Like you said, we shouldn't ruin the spirit of Christmas so you'll see tomorrow." Oh boy, if Hikari finds out that I didn't get anything for her, I'm one dead boy.

"Is it better than what you got me last year?" She asked looking around the apartment. I followed her around.

"Stop sneaking around." I said. "And yes, it's better than what I got you last year." I said and I didn't even know what I'm going to get her. I looked at her and she just stared into my room in disbelief. "Ok, I know my room is messy. You don't have to rub it in." I said.

"No it's not that." She said and pointed inside. I walked over to see was pointing at the picture she drew that was hung on the wall. "You framed it and put it up in your room?"

"Yeah. It's a special present so I had to do something with it." I said.

"Really? Thanks, I thought you would hate it." She said.

"No, it's really good. I never knew you were such a good drawer."

"Thanks Takeru." She hugged me.

"Umm…I guess we better go shopping if you want me to cook dinner for you." I said.

"Ok then, let's go." She said and dragged me to the front door. We put on our coats and headed out.

On the way there, we discussed our lives pretty much for the past year. The time I spent with her already right now is already more than what I spent with her during the last year. So we have lots of catching up to do.

"So how's your parents?" I asked.

"Oh they're fine. They're getting along well. This summer, my mom accidentally misplaced my dad's golf set and he had a tournament that day. My mom forgot where it was too but my dad didn't mind. He said it was just a golf tournament and there are much more important things in this world than that." I hanged onto every word as I pulled a cart for food.

"Geez. I wish I had parents like that. My parents don't get along at all." I said.

"I'm sorry Takeru." Hikari said.

"Why?"

"For bringing up that subject. I know you don't like talking about it."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It's you I'm talking to. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"Still, it bothers me a little so let's not talk about this ok?" She seemed to be pleaded to me.

"Ok." I wondered why that bothered her but I didn't put much thought into it so I continued. "So, what do you want to eat tonight? Any favourite dishes? Favourite foods?"

"You don't know what I like?" She said sadly and looked down.

"No it's not like that!" I yelled out a little too loud. I quieted down a little. "Sorry. But you know, your taste could've changed by now. It's been a year so something might have changed. I know you like American food but has your taste buds changed or are they the same?"

She giggled and I felt relieved. "You're right Takeru." She said. "I don't like American food now. I think I had too much McDonalds already to last a lifetime. I like Chinese food better now."

"Hmm…" I pondered and said. "You know, you shouldn't stick to one type of food for too long. It gets repetitive and you will get bored of it, just like you did with American food."

"Ok, I'll listen to you." Hikari replied.

We continued to shop and I picked out the ingredients and food that I needed. Hikari's life seemed to be much better than mine are. Higher grades, more attention, more friends, but just like me, not a lot of time. We got everything and headed back. When we went outside, it started to snow.

"Hey Hikari, will you look at that. It's snowing." I said. It was snowing so much, that there was a few centimeters of snow already.

"Yeah, I should've brought my hat." Hikari said looking for some cover. I took off my hat and put it on her head.

"It's not going to keep you warm, but it'll keep your hair from getting wet." I said.

"Thanks Takeru." She said grabbing onto my arm. I already have a lot of groceries to carry but I didn't mind. I guess she's trying to keep warm.

By the time we got home, it was 4:45 already. Since I'm a pretty slow cook, I started right away. "So, what are we eating tonight?" Hikari asked me.

"You'll see soon enough." I replied.

"Anything I can do?"

"As a matter a fact, yes." We started cooking together and it was pretty fun. It got out of hand at one part where we were making dessert. She 'accidentally' got some flour on me so I also 'accidentally' got some flour on her. It got rougher though. It ended with me getting some flour in my eye. So we had to take a time off cooking to get it out. But dinner was served soon enough.

"Dinner is served madam." I tried to say in a British accent and Hikari giggled already. "Hot and Sour soup, Chilly Broiled Fish, Tiger Skin Shrimps."

Hikari laughed. "Nice name."

"Hold on, let me finish," I said, "Deep Fried Bean Curd, and for dessert, Almond Floured Cake."

"Sounds delicious." She said and helped herself to some fish while I watched. "Not bad. Could use a little more hot sauce though."

I couldn't believe it. "That's the spiciest dish I can make! How can you stand that stuff?"

Hikari laughed again. "Does it matter? Come on, sit down." And I did. "You know what though, we're missing something." I wondered what it could be. "A lit candle."

I smiled and went over to the drawer. I took a candle out and lit it. I got a candleholder, placed the candle in it, and put it on the table. "Better?"

"I'm trying to picture Daisuke's reaction to this." I laughed a little. I knew this was just an act but as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

"Shall we get started?" She asked.

"Wine madam?" I joked around. We were a little too young to drink right now.

She giggled again but I sat down and we had dinner. After almost the whole entire afternoon spent with Hikari, we both still have some unanswered questions. We discussed them though. It seemed like she had a much bigger schedule to attend to than I did. But since it was the holidays, we both had time off school and work.

"Delicious." Hikari said. "You know what? You cook so good, I might get you to cook tomorrow."

I thought she was serious for a second. But then I laughed. "Nice one, you almost got me there."

"I'm serious." She said.

It felt like my mouth dropped to the floor. "I thought you were kidding."

"No, think about it. I liked the way you cook so I'm pretty sure everyone else will too. Plus, I'm definitely sure that everyone wants to taste this your food."

"Umm…then I'll have to come really early. And Yamato doesn't have time to bring me there that early. He has band practice."

"Don't worry, I'll get Taiichi to get you then." Hikari said.

"Are you sure? I mean, will your parents mind?" I really didn't want to cook unless Hikari absolutely wants me to.

"Sure, I'm sure they won't mind, they won't be there. But I for one won't mind. I surely want to taste this again tomorrow."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then." I said.

"Thanks Takeru." We got up and put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. I turned it on and looked at Hikari.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"What time is it?" She asked.

I looked at the clock on the microwave. "9:00" I told her.

"Shoot, I told Taiichi to pick me up at this time." Just then, the doorbell rang. "Spoke too soon."

We both went to get the door and I opened it. "Hey Taiichi. Long time no see."

"Yep, you've grown a lot." He said and took a sniff inside my apartment. "And an excellent cook I see."

"Well, you'll get a taste of it tomorrow." I replied.

"Really?" He looked at Hikari. "I'll be looking forward to it. Anyway, you treated Hikari all right today?" He asked.

"Like a natural gentleman." Hikari said.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess." Hikari put on her jacket and her shoes. "Thanks Takeru, I had a great time. But believe me, it'll me much better tomorrow." She said and winked.

"Ok, Merry Christmas." I waved to them as they left.

"Merry Christmas, bye." Hikari waved back.

I shut my door and looked back. I reflected upon what Hikari and I did today compare to the past year. "Today is the best day of my life." I said and I hoped tomorrow would be better.

Suddenly, I remembered something. I still haven't gotten Hikari a Christmas present. It was 9:00 already and all the stores are closed. Tomorrow is Christmas day and none of them will be open. Hikari is going to have my head. I wish I had more time. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. So I made a few phone calls and went to sleep.

December 25, Christmas day

Again, I overslept. Except this time, I didn't wake up by myself, I woke up by the ringing of the doorbell. "Coming!" I shouted out. I opened the door.

"Merry Christmas Takeru." It was Taiichi. "Sleeping late on Christmas day are we now?"

"Ack! I don't know but I'm sleeping in really late these days, sorry. What time is it?" I asked.

"It's noon." I screamed. "Calm down Takeru. I'll wait for you to prepare, anyway, did you call Yamato to say I'm picking you up instead?"

"Yeah, I did last night." I ran back inside and started getting dressed.

"Ok." I heard Taiichi say as he closed the door for me. "Yo, take your time."

Time is not on my side for the past year I thought to myself. But anyway, I concentrated on getting dressed, properly getting groomed, brushing my teeth, etc. Soon, I got prepared.

"Ready to go?" Taiichi asked.

"Yeah, help me carry these though." I pointed to a big pile of presents. "One of those are yours if you help."

Taiichi laughed. "Sure, but that's a pretty big pile." I picked up some into my hands and so did Taiichi. "This one's heavy." He said and I looked at whom it was for.

"Oh, that's a stereo for my brother. Plus it has some hits of his favourite group on some CDs." I replied.

"No wonder." Taiichi said, struggling to pick some of the presents up. "Where's mine?"

"I have it."

"Too bad."

I shook my head thinking that Taiichi is still childish as he was a few years ago. Maybe it's just the Christmas spirit. We got all the presents from me and loaded them onto the car. We finally got to their house. I was surprised.

"Since when did you guys move to a house?" I asked. Hikari never mentioned this yesterday.

"During summer." Taiichi said opening the trunk and getting all the presents.

"Wow." I was amazed.

I entered the place to be greeted by Hikari and her family. "Merry Christmas Takeru!" They all shouted.

"Hey! Merry Christmas Mrs. Yagami, Mr. Yagami. Long time no see. Merry Christmas Hikari." I noticed that their cat, Meiko, was rubbing on my leg. "Merry Christmas to you too."

I gathered all the presents I brought with me and put them under their Christmas tree. It was angelic. A beautiful Christmas tree was set up in their home, it made me wish that I had one. Hikari came into the room, "Hey, you never told me you moved."

"I thought it would be a nice surprise." She replied.

"You got me." I answered.

Once I settled in, I started to see what groceries there were since I was cooking dinner. I gathered all the materials and started. I never cooked for this many people before but it was nice knowing so many people enjoyed it. "Starting already?" Hikari asked me.

"Yeah. There's a lot of people, so I need a lot of time." She nodded and headed off so I could do my work. More people eventually came. First it was Daisuke, then Sora, then Ken and Miyako, then Yamato, and then the rest of the gang. Taiichi and Hikari's parents left the house going to their own adult Christmas party. I just couldn't believe that they managed to convince their parents to do so.

I made all new dishes for Hikari except the Chilly Broiled Fish since she liked it so much. During dinner however, most people thought otherwise since they drank about five glasses of water after that. Like Daisuke, after he ate it, he said he hated it. Then Hikari said he was useless so Daisuke took a huge helping for himself. Not a smart move since after that, water was the main course for his meal.

Night came soon. Quicker than expected, it seems that time flies when you're having fun. Everyone opened their presents up to see what they got each other. I bit my lip the whole time hoping that everyone got what they wanted from me. Thankfully, they did. Hikari was very happy to see the crest of light remade for her and from Daisuke. I was happy that Hikari was happy but sad to see that I didn't give her the best present, I didn't even give her a present yet.

"Excuse me." I said to everyone as I walked to the balcony of the house. I grabbed a chair and sat down and looked at the moonlight. It was pretty chilly outside but I didn't care.

Hikari came out soon after with a jacket for me. "Why are you out here?"

"No particular reason." I lied.

"Is it because you're mad at yourself for not giving a present to me or is it because I didn't give you a present?" She said. She was right for both times too. 

I nodded. "Both."

"Takeru, don't worry. If it makes you happy, I'll give it to you right now?" She took a tiny wrapped box from her pocket and handed it to me. "Merry Christmas."

I looked at her confused but took it anyway. I opened it to fine a small heart shaped locket inside. When I opened the locket, there was two pictures. To one side, there was a picture of me, and to another side, there was a picture of Hikari. "Hikari, I…" I was speechless.

"Don't worry Takeru. It's my present to you. I wanted to give it to you privately." She wrapped her hands around my neck.

"But, I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you." I said sadly but truthfully.

"Shh…" She whispered. "I should be saying sorry to you." I was confused. "I didn't treat you very well yesterday, I wanted you to do whatever I wanted you to do. I was really excited to see you in such a long time. I mean…Takeru…I…"

"But I don't even have a present for you. Daisuke gave you the best present you could ever get."

"I am happy that I got a copy of the crest of light, but not as happy as yesterday, spending time with you."

I finally realized something. I realized that time itself is a great present. I almost never get a chance to meet Hikari but in one day, we had a great time. "Hey Hikari?" I said.

"Yeah?" She was on the verge of tears.

"How about I spent my holidays with you? I don't care if my mom doesn't agree, consider it my Christmas present to you. How about it?" I said and she smiled.

"That would be great." She beamed immediately.

"And you can order me around and I'll do whatever you want?" She seemed confused. "Like you be a queen, and I'll be slave?"

She shook her head rapidly. "How about I be a queen, and you'll be my king?"

I smiled, "Sure, that's fine too."

"Takeru," She said wrapping her hands tighter around me, "I love you." I opened my eyes widely couldn't believing what I here. I thought about this carefully. All this time, I didn't know that the feeling towards Hikari was love, I thought it was friendship. I guessed that I thought that Hikari and Daisuke was together more than I was with Hikari, that she would love Daisuke than me. But that feeling is love isn't it. Wanting her to be happy no matter what is love. I smiled knowing that I was wrong before.

"I love you too." I said.

"I'm glad." I smiled and I felt really happy that she loves me and I love her. I sighed though. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Too bad there isn't a mistletoe here." I said.

"Who needs one?" She said and kissed me. Right there, time had slowed down at the right moment, and I'm glad for it.

"This is the best Christmas present Hikari." I said smiling.

"You're right too though. This year's Christmas present was much better than last year's. You're the best Christmas present Takeru." She said and kissed me again. I finally understood what she meant when she said that I already gave her something special already.

Sorry the ending is rushed. I didn't have much time the past week. The weekend was filled with parties too. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!! Hope you all got what you want from Santa J


End file.
